


2018 Extreme NSFW art fills!

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Heroin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collecting all 2018 Supply Drop art fills that contain not safe for work themes that can be triggering such as dubious/non consent, drug use, extreme violence and gore. Please heed the tags!





	2018 Extreme NSFW art fills!

from [@thearuxes on twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/thearuxes)

artist note: "Added in a bonus page with some tacky text!"


End file.
